derricgobournejrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Christmas Album
The Christmas Album is the fourth studio album by American recording artist Derric Gobourne Jr. the album was released in 2011. ''The Christmas Album ''was generally well recieved by contemporary music critics. Unlike Gobourne"s previous albums, the album was not commercially succesful worldwide. Except for the peak position of number 101 on the ''Billboard 200 ''and number 10 on a ''Billboard ''component charts in the United States, the album did not chart on any music charts. The album has reportedly sold over one million records since it's release. The album with a length of 30 minutes, is credited as having material with R&B, pop, soul, pop rock and new jack swing material. Christopher Stewart, Ezekiel Lewis, Balewa Muhhamad, D'Mile, Midi Mafia, served as producers to ''The Christmas Album. As part of promotion for the album, three singles were released from The Christmas Album, all of which were moderate commercial success on the ''Billboard Hot 100 ''and other music charts worldwide. ''The Christmas Album *'' ''Studio album/Holiday album by Derric Gobourne Jr. *Released: September 12, 2011 *Recorded: April - July 2011 *Genre: R&B, pop, soul, pop rock, swing *Length: 28:43 *Label: Def Jam '' *Producer: Christoper Stewart, Ezekiel Lewis, Balewa Muhhamad, D'Mile, Midi Mafia Singles from ''The Christmas Album 1. "Winter Wonderland" Released: September 17, 2011 2. "Silent Night" Released: October 2, 2011 3. "Christmas Time Is Here" Released: December 4, 2011 Album information The album was Gobourne's fourth as a solo artist. This album displayed a change in musical style for the 12-year-old, who adopted a smoother soul sound that he would continue to develop on his later records. The album helped Goburne return to the Top 40, aided by the singles "Winter Wonderland" and "Silent Night". Track listing 1. "Winter Wonderland" (Written by Felix Bernard and Richard B Smith) 3:42 2. "The Christmas Song" (Written by Mel Torme) 3:24 3. "Christmas Time Is Here" (Written by Vince Guaraldi) (4:15) 4. "Jingle Bells" (Written by James Lord Pierpont) (3:08) 5. "Give Love on Christmas" (Written by Berry Gordy, Alphonzo Mizell, Christine Perren, Freddie Perren, and Deke Richards) (3:10) 6. "Silent Night" (Written by Franz Xaner Gruber and Joseph Mohr) (3:10) 7. "Deck the Halls" (Written by John Hullah) (3:21) 8. "You Are My Life" (Written by Michael Jackson, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Carole Bayer Sager and John McClain) (4:33) Deluxe Edition: 9. "Christopher Stewart Interview" (3:11) 10. "Winter Wonderland (Demo) Intro" (0:10) 11. "Winter Wonderland ( Original Home Demo Recording)" (Written by Felix Bernard and Richard B Smith) (2:35) 12. "Derric Gobourne Jr. Talks About "The Christmas Song," "Jingle Bells," and "Give Love on Christmas"" (3:02) 13. "Christmas Time Is Here (Demo) Intro" (0:10) 14. "Christmas Time Is Here (Original Home Demo Recording)" (Written by Vince Guaraldi) (6:26) 15. "Ezekiel Lewis Interview" (5:11) 16. "Derric Gobourne Jr. Talks About "Silent Night," "Deck the Halls," and "You Are My Life"" (4:46) 17. "Balewa Muhhamad Interview" (5:32) Outtakes: White Christmas (Written by Irving Berling) The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (Written by Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.) Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer (Written by Johnny Marks) I Saw Mommy Kissing Sant Claus (Written by Tommie Conner) Jingle Bell Rock (Written by Joe Beal and Jim Boothe) Snoopy's Christmas (Written by George David Weiss and Hugo & Luigi) Here Comes Santa Claus (Written by Gene Autry and Okley Haldeman) The Little Drummer Boy (Written by Katherine Kennicott Davis) Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Written by Johnny Marks) Personnel *Derric Gobourne Jr. - Lead and background vocals *Dapo Tarimiro - arranger *JB & Corron - photography *Balewa Muhhamad - producer *Lashaunda "Babygirl" Carr - engineer, mixing *Usher Raymond IV - arranger, producer *D'Mile - arranger, producer *Midi Mafia - arranger, producer *Scooter Braun - mixing *Antonio "L.A." Reid - arranger Chart positions 'Album'